


Daddy and Me

by BridgetDiAngelo



Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetDiAngelo/pseuds/BridgetDiAngelo
Summary: "Keith, just go to the damn school event. It'll be fun!" Delphine commented as she balanced a filled laundry basket against her hip. Keith winced at her."Does she even see me as her dad?" He asks.Delphine softens and her shoulders slump."Yeah. Hell, Keith, she invited you to this Daddy and me school event!"or: Oneshot about when Keith had been acknowledged as Nova's dad for the first time.
Series: Keith is a Kickass Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718674
Kudos: 4





	Daddy and Me

The kitchen was filled with the spicy aroma of homemade chili and pots clinked together noisily. Delphine was at the stove, stirring something in a small pot with a laundry basket balanced against her hip. It was filled with a mix of her clothes, and Keith's. The clothes smelled like a mix of body odor and faint cologne. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun, sitting on top of her head like a parrot. A few strips escaping and framing her face. Her glasses were sliding down her nose slowly as Keith walked through the archway connecting the kitchen and the dining area.

Keith was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, casual sneakers, and a flannel shirt. His hair was loosely hanging to about his shoulders. His bangs were held back by a few glittery-red hair clips Nova had gotten for her third birthday. He held a slip of paper in his hands. He was frowning as he placed it on the counter in Delphine's field of vision. 

"What?" She asked as she placed the wooden spoon down on the counter. A napkin was placed under the spoon heel to avoid staining the off-white counters any further.

"It's a Daddy and me event," Keith stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Delphine sighed, placed down her basket, and rolled her eyes. She placed a lid on the pot she was stirring.

"What about it?" She asked and picked up the laundry basket. Keith looked at her with a deadpanned stare. On the sheet, Nova's name was scribbled on it with sloppy block letters written with a yellow crayon. Delphine grew increasingly annoyed. 

"I'm not her dad!" He argued. Delphine blocked out his voice as she began to walk to the washer and dryer. It was a few rooms away, the machines settled in the bathroom the house had come with. Even if it was a small bathroom, the bathroom held a washer and dryer stacked on one another, a shower, a sink, and a toilet. The tile floors were often littered with towels or clothes. Not that Delphine or Keith cared to keep the bathroom very clean.

Delphine walked out of the kitchen and was once again stopped by Keith. She frowned and lowered her glare at the 14-year-old.

"Keith, just go to the damn school event. It'll be fun!" Delphine commented as she balanced a filled laundry basket against her hip. Keith winced at her.

"Does she even see me as her dad?" He asks.

Delphine softens and her shoulders slump.

"Yeah. Hell, Keith, she invited you to this Daddy and me school event! If you're going to go to the event start drivin' Nova's thing is in 20 minutes."

Keith thought about it for a few minutes. The more he thought of being Nova's dad, the more he wanted to have her call him her dad. He had raised her up until this point, so why wouldn't he be her dad? Maybe... this was a way of telling Keith she wanted him to be her dad.

He left out the door as fast as he could.

She almost squealed in delight when she saw Keith leave. Her lips turned upward into a small smile. She placed the dirty laundry in the washer.

"That's my boy," She murmured to herself before heading back to the kitchen. Chili with garlic bread sounded amazing.

* * *

The room was filled with middle-aged men, Keith realized as he walked in the brightly colored building. He wasn't even to Nova's class and he already felt out of place. Her preschool was nice, but being the only teenager made him a bit self-conscious.

The floors were covered in a dull grey carpet with red numbers at every door. Nova had been assigned to room 5 when she had been enrolled. Keith turned sharply and saw her room number.

The room was loud. Cheers from kids were erupting from the room. There was a class of ten kids, 6 boys, and 4 girls. Keith looked around the room. Hideous yellow walls greeted him as Nova's teacher approached him. Her face was lined with worry and brown eyes covered by a pair of thick glasses. Her hair was greying in streaks and blended in with the braid she had tied her hair into.

"Are you lost?" Keith was hit with the reminder that he hadn't met her teacher yet. She had spoken to him over the phone, but Delphine was always at the parent-teacher meetings. She must have assumed he was some weird kid who wandered into a building labeled _Bright as Highlighters Preschool_. 

Keith shook his head. He held up the paper to her.

"I'm here for the Daddy and me event, I hope I'm not too late." He informed. A blush rose to his cheeks. Before she could answer Keith, a voice called his name.

"Keef!" Nova screamed, running up to him and tackling his leg. She giggled as he picked her up by the armpits.

"Hey kiddo," He greeted and let her attach to his side. 

"Ms. Bluet, this is my Daddy, Keef!"

At that moment, Keith could not have been more proud of what she said.

 _Daddy_.

She called him her Daddy.

"H-hello, uh, Keith!" Ms. Bluet stammered. Keith smiled at her and put Nova down. 

"Hi, I'm Nova's dad."

Damn, that felt nice to say.

"Come on, Daddy, I made you a picture!"

There that word was again.

 _Daddy_.

"Daddy, you'll be my daddy even though we don't share bloods... right?"

Keith softened and stared at the drawing Nova had shoved in his hands. It was two stick people sloppily drawn in grey crayon. One was larger and holding hands with the tinier ones. The larger stick figure had black hair until the stick arms jutted out of his stick body. Underneath it was labeled.

~~Kiet~~

~~kefe~~

~~Dody~~

Daddy.

Keith smiled and turned to Nova, the tiny stick figure had her name underneath it. 

"Yeah, Novie. I'll be your Daddy for the rest of your life." He promised. Nova tackled him in a hug and the event started up again.

* * *

"So, did you and Nova have fun?" Delphine asked with a sly smirk. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she was slightly tipsy. Keith couldn't blame her because he was the same. Keith rolled his eyes and flipped her off. She laughed, knowing he hadn't meant it in a negative way.

"She called me Daddy," He told Delphine. Nova had been sent to bed hours ago, so they had no worries about being intoxicated that night. The two teenagers were on the couch. Delphine nodded with an opened whiskey bottle in her hand. Her hair was out of its' messy bun and ran down her back. A few curls running down her shoulders and chest as she leaned back. Her glasses were perched on the hutch across the room.

"I know," She replied.

Keith opened his bottle of alcohol and took a sip. He swallowed hastily. The strong taste of beer burned his throat. His eyes watered as he resisted the urge to cough.

Delphine moved closer to Keith, her head resting on his shoulder.

"We did it. We've given her a family." Delphine whispered. Her voice was quiet and her words slurred at the end.

Keith nodded and took another sip. This time the burn was replaced by the familiar buzz of being on the tip between tipsy and full-on drunk.

"Wanna give her a sister?" He asked, Delphine, giggled, and got off the couch.

"Meet you in the bedroom, Akira." She hushed before running off.

Keith smirked. He was going to regret this in the morning.


End file.
